A liquid crystal display element, as shown in FIG. 26(a) and FIG. 26(b), includes substrates 201 and 202 which are combined with each other; a terminal section 203, provided so as to be extended from the substrate 202, that is connected to a liquid crystal driving circuit.
Connecting electrodes 204 provided on the terminal section 203 are made of the same material as a liquid crystal driving transparent electrode, and as shown in FIG. 27(a) and FIG. 27(b), are arranged on the terminal section 203 in parallel slit and in lines. These connecting electrodes 204 are provided between the substrates 201 and 202, and a sealing section 206 is provided around the substrate 201.
Here, when a flexible polymeric film or seat is used for the substrates 201 and 202 making up a liquid crystal display element, the connecting electrode 204 made of a transparent conductor represented by an ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) are too hard to match the flexibility of the substrates 201 and 202. Thus, as shown in FIG. 28, the terminal section 203 is bent, so that, as shown in FIG. 29 and FIG. 30, cracks 211 and 212 occur in the connecting electrodes 204. As a result, a liquid crystal driving circuit and pixel electrodes etc. of a liquid crystal which are provided on a driving substrate 205 (see FIG. 26(b)) are separated from each other electrically (hereinbelow referred to as disconnection).
An external force exerted on the terminal section of the liquid crystal display element bends the terminal section when a person performs a resin cutting process etc. or transports the liquid crystal display panel. Thus, the disconnection occurs. Particularly, in transporting the liquid crystal display panel, a packing material comes to contact with the terminal section 203, so that the terminal section 203 is bent about θ=20°, as shown in FIG. 28.
While, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 142597/1998 (Tokukaihei 10-142597) (publication date: May 29, 1998) discloses a method for decreasing the flexibility so as to prevent the disconnection of the liquid crystal display panel in pressing the terminal section 203 on the driving substrate 205.
According to the Publication, for example, as shown in FIG. 31, it is disclosed to employ a process by which polarizing plates 301 and 301 are extended so that the extended portion is placed above the terminal section 303 which exists between the substrates 302 and 302.
However, in the conventional liquid crystal display element, it is possible to prevent the disconnection of the liquid crystal display panel by decreasing the flexibility of the terminal section 303, but this makes it difficult to connect the liquid crystal driving circuit, and this allows a portion in which the terminal section 303 exists to be thick, because the driving substrate provided with the liquid crystal driving circuit, and the substrates 302 and 302, and the polarizing plates 301 and 301 are overlapped.